Bleeding Love
by Novelnerd97
Summary: But finally I understood. The scariest moment of the job - of life - was when you see that bullet heading for your partner and you know, no matter how hard you try, nothing you do is going to stop it. Kensi is shot during an op and Deeks is given a rude awakening. Can he finally admit how much she means to him or will everyone just be left with bleeding hearts.
1. Scariest Moment

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not, and never will, own NCIS Los Angeles or its characters (not that I don't wish I did).

**Chapter 1: Scariest Moment-**

When you're a rookie you think the scariest moment of the job is getting shot at. When you start working the beat you think about actually getting shot. When you make detective and get a partner, you worry about them getting taken away from you. Trust me, I have seen it all. I have been shot at, actually shot, and seen a gun pressed to the side of my partners head more times than I can count. But before now I had never understood what the old cops in my division tried telling me. One day you'll understand they said, and finally I did. The scariest moment of the job, of your life, is when you see that bullet moving towards your partner and you know nothing you do, not matter how hard you try, is going to stop it.

It wasn't an unusual op. And honestly, if you asked me I wouldn't be able to tell you the case or suspects name. However some things from that night, that I will never forget. We were crashing a weapons smuggling ring. Kensi was posing as the super hot guns dealer and that meant no bullet proof vest because they were going to search her. She was instructed to gain access to the guns and then we would step in. She did just that, but then everything went wrong. The second the rest of the team entered the warehouse we were under fire. From everywhere there was a rain of bullets and the team scattered. Sam and Callen were pushed up against one of the trucks parked inside, I was up against a shipping container and Kensi was in the middle of it all, taking down shooters.

Normally Kensi is the ever careful one. In our partnership I was the more reckless one. But we didn't think there were any more men in the building so she wasn't looking around for another suspect. I knew it was too late when I spotted the gun but that did not mean that I didn't try.

"Kensi!"

I didn't care about breaking cover. I didn't care about my own safety. At that moment all I cared about was the two bullets that were heading for my partner. To give her credit, her instincts were good. Any other person would have turned to the person calling them. However Kensi turned away from me just in time to see the gun pointed at her and hear the gun shots.

You would think that time would slow down like it does in all of those movies Kensi and I watched together. But it is nothing like that. If anything, time seemed to speed up. One second Kensi was turning towards the shooter and the next she was on the ground in a growing pool of red. I ran across the room. Callen and Sam could deal with the shooters but right then, my partner needed me.

I could tell right away that it was bad. She got one bullet in her side, easily breaking ribs and possibly damaging organs. She took the other bullet in her chest and both wounds were bleeding badly.

"Eric," I screamed into my comm. "How far out is the ambulance?"

He sounded both terrified and apologetic, "At least half an hour and that's driving at top speed."

"Damn it!" I said to myself. "She does not have half an hour. Alright Callen, how many guys left are there?"

"Only two and one of them is shot in the leg."

"Could you take them?"

"Take down two idiots, one of whom is already injured? Don't worry. If they jump me I'll shoot them in the face." Even thought I could tell Callen was freaking out about Kensi, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"So this is what's going to happen. The ambulance is too far away so Callen you are going to take the dumbasses to the boatshed and don't talk to them. The second my partner wakes up, I'll be the one doing the interview. Sam you are going to come with me and you are going to drive like there is fire on your ass." At that moment I was thanking my ability to focus on multiple things at once. The whole time I was giving instructions to the team I was also attempting to stop the bleeding. I ripped Kensi's shirt off and wrapped it around her. If it were any other time I would be thinking about how amazing Kensi looked with her shirt off. I would also be thinking about how my left hand was awfully close to the very things that I spent a great deal of my time admiring but all thoughts of fantasy were erased by the blood pouring from her chest.

A felt a body come up beside me. It was Sam and he was helping me lift Kensi and bring her to the car. I blame the adrenaline but my mind was in about twenty different places at once. I knelt on the ground, keeping my hands on Kensi's wounds and I couldn't help thinking how much Kensi would hate the sight of blood covering the inside of Callen's Jag.

Through the comm I heard the shooters talking to Callen. "Who ya talking to? The pretty girl your girlfriend?"

There was a thump and yet another train of thought passed through my head. Callen must have punched him. I would have liked to do that myself. However, as more blood bubbled over my hands my mind was brought back to the girl in my arms. Earlier I was using all of my training to keep calm but now there were no instructions to give, no distractions, and all I could focus on was Kensi. Ignoring the fact that Sam was in the car I just started talking, hoping she could hear me.

"Come on Kensi! What was the first rule of working with you? Don't get shot, right? So what was it? I got shot twice and you just couldn't let me win? You don't have to top me in everything Kens!" Then in a much softer tone, "Damn it Kens, stay with me. I don't know what I would do without you..." I trailed off and only then did I realize I had started crying. Thankfully Sam stayed quiet throughout this whole thing and just allowed me to talk.

Finally we arrived at the hospital and I could tell that Kensi was barely holding on. Sam pulled up to the emergency room door and ran inside. Next thing I knew, nurses and doctors were pulling Kensi onto a gurney and whisked away from me. I heard Sam talking to me but the words didn't register. I only tried to follow the doctors into the room where Kensi had just been taken.

"Sir! You can't go in there."

I pushed past the nurse standing in my way and ran into Sam's solid chest.

"You've done everything you can Deeks. It's time to let the doctor's do their job."

"But I'm her partner! I am supposed to cover her, to have her back. I should have taken that bullet!" I had reached the point where I was almost screaming, "I should have taken that bullet!"

Sam put his arms around me and if it was any other moment I would have laughed at how he was hugging me. But at that moment I just allowed him to guide me to the hallway wall. I slid down it and put my head in my hands. When the blood from my hands mixed with the tears on my face I realized how much Kensi had bleed on me. This thought only made me cry harder.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Kensi's badge. She had given it to me for safe keeping while she was undercover. The fact that she had trusted me with this piece of her was an indicator of how close our friendship – partnership – was. All I could do was stare at the words on it: Special Agent Kensi Marie Blye. And, sitting on the floor in the middle of the hospital, I prayed for the first time in years. When I was a kid I refused to believe there was a God. In what world would a God allow a little boy to be beaten almost every day? However, it didn't matter what I believed in. I prayed to whatever was up there to keep my girl safe.

Later Sam told me that moment reminded him of another long night spent in the hospital. He told me how when I was shot Kensi held my watch and badge in her hands as if they were her lifeline. Then I smiled at Sam and we agreed to never tell Kensi that he had told me. She would have killed him. But one of Sam's greatest skills was knowing when to talk and when to stay silent. This was one of those silent moments and the two of us just got prepared for the long night ahead of us

* * *

A/N: This is my first Fanfiction for NCIS Los Angeles but it has become my new favourite TV show and I thought it would be fun to write something about them. Sorry if people are slightly out of character but this is just my idea of what would happen if Kensi was shot on a mission.

Review please,

Novelnerd97


	2. Partners

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own this wonderful and magical show.

**To my reviewers-**

**clarkson: here is the more you wanted to read :D**

**Nidster502: here is the second chapter. Thanks for the tip, I'll try to do that in this chapter but I think Deeks emotion will really come out in the next chapter.**

**Kadiedid: thanks for reviewing :D the second chapter, as your request. **

**: Thanks so much! I was afraid that I wasn't doing them justice but I am glad to hear that you liked it. There is definitely more to come :D**

**That Aussie Girl: Thanks so much :)**

**-Deeks: Thank you! I'm glad you like it and I am blushing at your compliment :D keep on reading for more.**

**Lindsay1993: Thanks :) I'm planning on continuing**

**Anthrdumblond: Thanks for the advice. And yes I could see him getting distant and moody from everyone else but I am trying to focus on his inner thoughts and I think inside he would be hurting a lot. I'm glad you like my writing and sorry for the mistakes. Grammar isn't my best thing XD and oops... I thought her name was Mackenzie; I'll go back and fix it. Thanks!**

**Update :**

**I fixed the minor mistake with the point of view. Sorry for any confusion I may have caused... the sad part is that I didn't even notice that I had made the mistake... It won't happen again :D**

**Chapter 2: Partners –**

The next few hours were filled with the agony of waiting. No one at the hospital would tell me anything and this was killing me. Part of what made me such good cop was how I always wanted to know everything. I didn't give up until I was the person in the room who knew everyone else's secrets. The whole night is nothing more than fragments in my mind. Sam moved me to the waiting room where Hetty was waiting. Callen joined us soon after and Nell and Eric arrived after. Soon our whole little "family" was in the waiting room doing just that, waiting.

Nell and Eric tried to keep some small talk going, anything from the case to the weather outside, but no one was in the mood for chit chat. Once again the room fell into silence. I didn't feel like talking, but the only problem with silence is that it allowed my mind to wander. All I could see was Kensi falling, over and over, in my head. Almost like some twisted movie. Sam, who seemed to understand what was going on in my head, finally stood.

"I'm going for some air. Deeks, you coming?"

I wanted to shake my head but something stopped me and I nodded instead. I followed Sam into the bright white hallway. We walked to the end and into a much darker stairway. I felt almost in a daze as I walked up. 7...8...9... I lost count of the flights we climbed. Sam pushed open the last door and we found ourselves standing on the roof. The ocean always made me feel calm and today was no different, looking out on the waves I felt calmer than I had all day. However nothing could erase my concern for my partner.

"I know how you feel right now, you know." Sam was standing next to me and staring out on the water. "The feeling of terror when you see the bullets heading for your partner. The guilt when you think that you should have taken that bullet, you should have had their back. Then there is the permanent fear when you don't know if they are going to be okay."

I didn't say anything. It seemed like I was incapable of speaking, fear pressing on my throat. I had forgotten that Sam had witnessed Callen's shooting. Suddenly Sam's large presence was even more comforting, for he knew what I was going through. Sam knew that he didn't have to say anything else, and together the two of us walked back to the waiting room.

Sam and I walked into the waiting room and right behind us was a man in a white lab coat.

"Are you the family of Traci? I'm Dr. Grayson."

Hetty stood up and faced him. "I'm her aunt, Sylvia Ross. How is she doing?"

"She has been in surgery for the past few hours. There were a few touch and go moments and even now she isn't out of the woods. Those bullets did some serious damage. However your Traci is a fighter, so I think she's going to make it."

The whole group breathed a sigh of relief, Kensi was going to be okay. I placed my head in my hands and almost started crying again. To hear she was going to be okay was like music to my ears. I was finally going to talk to her and tell her how I felt –

"There is one thing I need to warn you about. Due to the severe damage and blood loss she has yet to wake up."

I jumped out of his seat. "Yet to wake up? What does that mean? Is she in a coma?"

"To put it in simpler terms, yes. Today has been a lot of stress for Traci and her body needs time to recover. She should be waking up in the next few days."

My heart jumped back into my throat. Looks like I wouldn't be relaxed for the next few days. Then the crisp voice of Hetty came from beside me, "Can we visit her?"

"Yes, of course. But only one person at a time, so if you would follow me Miss Ross."

"Actually... I think it would be better if her fiancé, Jason, was the first to see her."

I was very surprised for only a moment and then that expression was hidden, as if this wasn't new news to me. The doctor nodded and I got up to follow him. However just before I walked out of the room I turned and faced Hetty once more.

"Go Jason, I'm sure Traci is waiting for you." I could tell that Hetty understood what my eyes were saying, how grateful I was for what she was giving me. Then I followed the doctor out of the door.

"Room 1127, here she is. I'll stay out here. Just remember that she looks worse than she actually is. Traci has been through one hell of a day but she will get better." Then Dr. Grayson left to take care of his other patients.

I was about to walk into Kensi's room when I stopped. The thought of seeing Kensi attached to many machines, asleep in a bed, because a criminal put her there was almost enough to make me start crying again. However she needed me so I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is another really short chapter; I just thought that it was a good place to stop. Just a warning: I have finals at school so I may not be the best with updates until school is finished (June 20).


	3. Bedside Ramblings

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own. Don't even know why I bother with this...

**My reviewers-**

**Nidster502: Thanks! And here is more awesomeness! :)**

**That Aussie Gurl: Haha thanks! I picture him as really protective over Kensi even if she doesn't need it. Here is my new chapter**

**BlueTigress: Thanks for both the story and the wishes for good luck. Hopefully I did well :D**

**LOTS Obsessed: Thanks! Here you go...**

**Quick author's note:**

**The awkward moment when I switched point of view in the middle of the last chapter... I'll go back and fix it when I get the chance. Sorry guys! I'll make sure to stay in one point of view from now on. **

**Chapter 3: Bedside Ramblings-**

I stopped dead when I walked into the room. Seeing Kensi, my Kensi lying there, pale and unmoving was like getting stabbed. It pained me more than watching her shot. The Kensi I knew could deal with pain. She could deal with injuries, and on more occasions than one she had to. However this was something different. I had never before seen her look so vulnerable. She would kill me if she knew I described her like that. If I closed my eyes I could almost believe that she was only sleeping. But her pale skin and the bandages showing from under the regulation hospital gown, painted a different picture.

I realized that I had stopped in the door way. I took a step forward, and then another one. I was now standing next to her bed. A chair was on her right side and I pulled it close and sat down. I grabbed one of Kensi's hands and started talking, hoping she could hear me,

"Hey Kensi. You always have to be the one to win. However this time I don't think you won... How I wish you could wake up and punch me for holding your hand. Come on partner! Just one little reaction..." I trailed off and waited, begging God for a response. "Well if you aren't going to tell me to shut up I guess I'm going to have to keep rambling until you do. Soo... other than the whole getting shot thing, what's new? Nothing, huh. What's new with me? Thanks for asking! Let's see... I had coffee and a donut for breakfast, guess you're rubbing off on me Kens. I chose to skip out on the run this morning and go surf instead. The waves were pretty good and Monty had fun playing in them. After that I went to Ops and I guess you know what happened after that... Oh Kens there is green jello here! I could save it for you but you ate mine when I was shot and I think you owe me." I just continued to talk, hoping and praying that Kensi would be okay.

* * *

I never have like Deeks. I will be the first to admit that I, Max Green, do not like Detective Marty Deeks. And I have good reason to, that undercover job was supposed to go to me. However blonde boy swept in from law school and suddenly I was back to patrol with rookies. Today I only had another reason to add to the list of why I don't like Deeks.

In the briefing room my boss assigned me and a couple of other cops to protective duty. I then knew today wasn't going to be the most interesting day. The top protective job went the Feds, us street cops got their leftovers. We were then pulled aside and we got all the information for our detail.

"This is a personal one boys." We looked up in surprise. One of our own got shot and we didn't know? "Remember that case last year when we got the mole that was working for Fisk?"

One of the guys spoke up, "Yeah it was Deeks that solved it right?"

"Yes. And now he's in trouble."

"He got shot again? How many enemies has this guy made?" We all laughed at that except the boss.

"It's not him but rather his team. And we owe them for last year. So take this seriously boys. You'll get the rest of the information at the hospital."

We all nodded and walked out of the station. One of my buddies spoke up, "Great... We're stuck with Deeks again... God I thought once he went to the Feds we wouldn't have to deal with him..." Didn't I agree with him.

When we got to the hospital we were sent to the waiting room and greeted with the oddest group of people I had ever seen. There was a blonde in sandals typing madly on a computer. Looking at the computer over his shoulder was a little red head, talking a mile a minute in his ear. Sitting calmly in a chair was another tiny little woman but I knew that was the boss. She had an atmosphere about her that said she was in charge. Sitting beside her was a man with focused blue eyes. He was mumbling what seemed like another language under his breath and you could tell that he was worried. Lastly in the room was a very large man pacing the room. When he spotted us he walked past us and motioned that we join him in the hallway.

"I.D?" We all showed him our badges and continued, "Alright so here's the deal. One of our agents was undercover in a weapons ring. We got confirmation on the guns and the rest of the team moved in. However suddenly we were under fire and our agent got shot twice in the chest. Now you guys are here because the head of the weapons ring won't be too happy to find that an undercover cop infiltrated his ring."

The big guy, whom I now recognized was Special Agent Sam Hanna ex SEAL, started leading us to a room down the hall. That was when one of our own spoke up,

"So where's Deeks?" Agent Hanna stopped in his tracks and straightened up. Obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed the contempt in his voice.

"Look I know none of you are Deeks' biggest fans. However I don't care how much you hate him, you can't deny that he is one damn good cop. The agent lying in that bed is Deeks' partner and you guys understand what it's like to have a partner." We all looked at each other and Harvey spoke up,

"You would die for them."

"Well he has almost before. Last time he got shot it was because one of our old cases was trying to get his partner. Well at the hospital they almost did but he dragged himself out of bed and ripped open all his stitches just to shoot the guy. So you get the idea... His partner means everything to him. So I don't care how much you don't like him and I don't care what your reasons are, you are going to keep her safe because she is one of our own and like a little sister to us at NCIS." That through all of us for a loop. _Her?_

Agent Hanna stopped in front of a door and gave us another stern look. "Now remember. That man in there is on the brink of losing his partner. So even though you may not like him, no one deserves to be kicked when they are down. So for once, go easy on Deeks." And with that he walked away.

Apparently the boss had decided that I was going to be the first one on duty so the other boys went to get some coffee while I stood outside the hospital room. Now I had heard from Agent Hanna how much this girl meant to Deeks. I had heard how much of a mess he was. However I wanted to see it for myself. So from my post outside the room, I peaking through the door and was surprised.

I knew Deeks as the extremely annoying pain in the ass but effective cop that was always cracking a joke. The man I saw sitting in the room was not the Deeks I knew. The first thing I noticed in the room wasn't actually Deeks. It was the woman lying on the bed. Even pale, bleeding, and connected to machines it was obvious that she was a pretty woman. However, then my eyes strayed to Deeks. He was sitting in the chair beside the bed holding the woman's hand. His other hand was stroking her hair and he was speaking quietly to her.

"I called the nurse to get another green jello. I figure you wouldn't be too happy if you woke up after being shot and there was no green jello..."

I shook my head. Deeks was talking to his partner, who was in a coma, about green jello.

"Damn that nurse is pretty. I kind of wish I was the one that got shot because then I could ask Nurse Carol if she wanted to give me a sponge bath." There was a pause and Deeks spoke again, but this time his voice was much more serious. "God Kens. You cannot imagine how difficult it is for me. Right now I want to go beat the crap out of the guy that shot you. But I'm not going to because A) you would get pissed that you didn't get to help and B)... I can't leave you here. As much as you don't want to admit it Kensi we have a thing. We bicker, we fight, we... we flirt, and we would do anything to protect each other. So I'm sorry Kensi. I'm sorry for not being by your side, I'm sorry for not warning you earlier, and most of all I'm sorry for not protecting you. I'm so sorry Princess." Deeks leaned over and kissed her forehead. He then sat back down in his chair and continued stroking her hair.

It was then that I stopped eavesdropping. I felt as though I was intruding in a much too private moment. As much as I hated Deeks, witnessing that, I had gained some respect from him. I always thought that he took his job with LAPD as a joke and that getting the position at NCIS was nothing more than luck. However now I saw he wasn't always the joker. I also understood that his partner, this Kensi, meant the world to him. And it was my job to protect her... Oh joy.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a pain in my neck. I must have fallen asleep on the chair. I looked up, hoping that while I was asleep Kensi had woken up but one glance told me that I was wrong. She was still connected to the machines and she was still pale as – no I couldn't think that way. She was a pale as Eric. That was better I thought with a smile. However that smile was wiped off when I thought about what the situation was. For the first time I seriously thought about what would have happened if I had not gotten her to the hospital. If she never woke up from this coma. And as my mind slipped farther down that road I felt as though the white hospital walls were closing in on me and I knew that I had to get out of there. I placed a gentle kiss on Kensi's forehead,

"I promise I'll be back Princess."

And with that I walked out of the room. My plan was to walk straight outside but I stopped when I saw who was at the door.

"Green."

"Deeks."

He started talking to me, but I wasn't in the mood for a put down by one of the boys in blue. I walked straight past him, past the waiting room where my team stared at me and past the doctor's station. I walked up flights of stairs back to the roof of the hospital. When I first smelled the sea air I could feel myself relaxing. I could drive myself crazy thinking about all the 'what ifs' and 'could haves'. What I needed to think about was the fact that Kensi was alive. Bruised and slightly broken, but alive and that's all I could ask for.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! There will be more Densi coming up I promise. I swear not to torture Deeks too much more, but isn't protective and worried Deeks adorable?**

**Review please :D**

**Novelnerd97**


	4. Especially Me

DISCLAIMER: All credit goes to Shane Brennan

**To my reviewers-**

**That Aussie Gurl: Thanks! If you thought this was cute just wait until he interviews the guys that shot Kensi ;) Here's the next chapter**

**Guest: Sorry about there not being a line, I meant to add that but forgot to. So I went back and fixed it, thanks for pointing it out :) I don't really know where I'm going with the LAPD but I have a few ideas so we'll see... I don't even know if I'm going to bring in Green again :P Thanks for reviewing :D**

**Lou Lou Bell95: I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading :)**

**SunnyCitrus10: I've been basing this story off of when Deeks got shot so that's where I got the idea to bring in LAPD and I really wanted them to see the soft side of Deeks :D**

**jmlane1966: glad you liked the beginning. I was going for dramatic, hence Deeks taking charge. I don't know if they would actually use aliases at the hospital but since they use them everywhere else I figured that they would tell the doctor it's a cop and give a fake name. And I feel bad for making Deeks suffer so much but don't worry, this chapter's happier :D Thanks for reviewing all chapters, keep reading! **

**Chapter 4: Especially Me-**

Slowly I became aware of where I was. Everything around me was familiar. Obviously I made it to the hospital after I was shot. Either that or heaven now consisted of scratchy blankets and the smell of antiseptic. Now that I knew where I was I tried to open my eyes. That's where things hit a bump. I couldn't. I tried moving my fingers and I couldn't do that either. Perfect. I was able to hear everything around me but I couldn't move or respond.

I didn't want to accept the fact that ultimately I was stuck. So I did the only rational thing, vow to think about it later. Because the only thing I could do was listen, I turned my attention elsewhere. Only then did I notice a weight on my left hand. Something was gentle stroking it and speaking gently to me. It was a voice that I was extremely grateful to hear.

"Hetty's been threatening me with her letter opener if I don't go home soon. But I'm not planning on it. After all I don't see the point. There is a chair to sleep in, a shower to use, and coffee in the cafeteria. Granted the chair is uncomfortable, the shower is cold, and the coffee terrible. But there is no way I am leaving you. So looks like you're stuck with me... that is if Hetty wasn't serious about the letter opener."

If I would have laughed I could have. Deeks was the same as always. However even I heard the caring undertones. Deeks squeezed my hand and continued,

"Come on Fern. Just open your eyes. If you can hear me right now, open your eyes. I would kill to see your beautiful eyes again. I miss you Princess." I wanted nothing more than to open my eyes. I wanted tell him how much I missed talking to him. However my efforts were wasted and my body refused to obey me.

I soon learned that every day Deeks asked the same thing. Well at least I thought it was every day, time was kind of hard to keep track of when you are in a coma. But back to my point, every day Deeks pleaded with me to open my eyes. And every day I tried but failed. I was getting seriously sick with not being able to do anything. All I could do was listen and sleep. Most of the time it was Deeks by my bedside but occasionally it was Callen and Sam, or Nell and Eric, and even once it was Hetty. They would all keep small talk about what was happening in the case and what not. It was all very casual but right before they left each of them told me to take care and wake up soon. But Deeks was always there, and even though I would never admit it, he was my largest comfort.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep but I must have. When I woke up I expected to hear Deeks like I always did. When I didn't I started to worry. Okay, no need to panic, he was probably just asleep. However I didn't feel his hand in mine and I didn't feel his presence beside me. I tried to keep calm but would anyone in my situation remain calm? I was in a coma after being shot. Not to mention the fact that the last time one of the team was in the hospital after being shot, someone went after the others on the team.

I could feel my heart begin to speed up. The rational part of my brain told me this couldn't be good for my wounds however the remaining part of my brain won out. I was worried that something was happening to everyone else. Around me I could hear the doctors and nurses working to calm my body down but I had to know what was happening to the team. Unfortunately I could tell anyone that. So I was stuck, in the middle of a panic attack.

I was returning to Kensi's room after a short coffee run when I saw doctors and nurses running towards it. Imedently I was put on red alert. I dropped my coffee and ran towards her door.

"What's happening?"

"Sir step back."

From inside the room I heard the doctor call out that the patient was crashing. I pushed past the nurse ignoring her and ran to my partner. The doctor glared at me and I only glared back. He accepted that I wasn't going to leave my partner's side. I stroked her hair trying to calm her heart. If she could hear me, I knew what she would be thinking. Hell I know what I would be thinking.

" Ke- Traci you've got to calm down. The doctors are concerned. You don't have to worry I'm right here. I just left to get some coffee. I'm right here. Oh and the rest of the team, they're fine two. They are all in the waiting room. I know what you're worried about but everyone is fine. I'm right here." I just kept repeating that to her.

Surprisingly her heart started to slow. The doctor looked at me in shock. Obviously I had done something right. Her stats returned to normal and he said she was stable. Everyone left the room leaving me alone again with Kensi. One of the nurses put her hand on my shoulder.

"Your fiancé is going to make it Mr. Wyler. She's a fighter. She wouldn't have held on for this long if it wasn't her goal to come back to you. You clearly love her Mr. Wyler, so don't lose hope."

All I could do was nod to her without choking up. I returned to stroking Kensi's hair. I then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You hear that Kensi. You're a fighter Kens so keep fighting. Just open your eyes Kens. I miss you. I... I love you Kensi." A tear fell on her cheek. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying. "I don't know why I couldn't get the courage to tell you earlier. God I am so stupid! Now you might never know..." When I didn't get a response I wanted to give up but I heard the words of the nurse and I knew that I couldn't. Plus if Kensi could talk she would be hitting me for being such a girl. So I dried my tears and started talking again.

"Well now I know that you can hear me so I'll give you some information. This is your fourth day of being in a coma. You were shot twice in the torso, got a few grazed organs and a couple broken ribs but the doctor says that if you wake up soon you should make a full recovery. No one really knows why you're still asleep. You didn't hit your head on anything... the doctor says it's because your body needs to recover from the blood loss. Personally I think it's you getting back at me for faking amnesia after I got shot..."

"Personally I think it's you getting back at me for faking amnesia after I got shot..." Deeks trailed off and I wanted to start laughing. Only he would think that. His gentle stroking of my hair was calming me and lulling me off to sleep. So I drifted off listening to Deeks ramblings. Who would have thought that I would be grateful for how much Deeks talks?

This pattern continued for another day. I would be 'awake' (if you could even call it that) for a few hours and would listen to Deeks while he talked. Then I would fall asleep for a little while and then the pattern would repeat. Once when I was awake, Deeks was once again asking me to wake up.

"Come on Kens. I didn't think you were so high maintenance. What happened to my Wonder Woman?"

I don't know what it was. Maybe it was Deeks' taunting words. Maybe I was just ready. But this time when I tried to open my eyes something happened. Surprisingly it wasn't my eyes but my lungs that decided to respond. I hadn't noticed it before, but something was down my throat and as I tried to breathe it felt like I was chocking on it. I heard Deeks yell out for a nurse but I was more focused on how I could not catch me breath.

"Hello Traci! I need you to let all of the air in your lungs out okay. Just breathe out." It was the nurse talking to me. I followed her instructions and felt the obstruction leaving her throat. "Welcome back to us Traci. Can you open your eyes for me?" I again followed her instructions but shut them imedently after. "Mr. Wyler can you turn off the lights?" The bright lights dissapeared behind my eyelids and I opened my eyes again. "A hello! You've been through a rough couple of days glad to see you are back with us! I'll leave you with your fiancé. I'll be back with your doctor in a couple of minutes." She then gave me a smile and walked away.

I tried to talk but my throat was sore and dry so it only came out like a croak. Deeks jumped up and pushed the button to sit up my bed. He then held a glass of water to my dry lips and helped me drink it. I pushed away the glass and tried speaking again.

"Fiancé?"

He laughed, "That would be what you would focus on after getting shot... It was Hetty's idea. You are Traci Gilbert and I'm your worried fiancé, Jason Wyler. It was the only way she could get me in here with you."

"That's Hetty. The team?"  
"Sam and Callen are at the boatshed currently trying to get the guy who shot you to reveal who he works for – "

"Bastard!" My voice was weak but my point very clear. I coughed, "I'll shoot him."

Deeks laughed. "You'd have to get in line! Nell and Eric are in Ops, also trying to find the boss and Hetty is of course over seeing all of this. Everyone has been checking in on you whenever they can. You've had a lot of people worried Kens."

"You?"

He still hadn't released my hand so he just squeezed it tighter, "Especially me."

**A/N: Sorry I made you guys wait for a fairly short chapter. I'm not quite sure how I feel on this chapter... I rewrote the beginning like 5 times because I could not get happy with it. So let me know what you think! And now that Kensi's awake (I told you I wouldn't make Deeks suffer for much longer!) we are nearing the end of this story. Just a couple more chapters to go :D**

**Review please**

**Novelnerd97**


	5. Grateful Smiles

DISCLAIMER: This is Fanfiction. Emphasis on the fan. Therefore, I do not own.

**To my amazing and super nice reviewers- **

**That Aussie Gurl: Yeah I know it's about time :) I am excited about writing the interrogation, protective Deeks is my favourite :D**

**Takoh: Thanks so much :D Keep reading!**

**Somnium1: Thank you! I really wanted Kensi to hear that gentle side of Deeks. And I'm glad that I am making the characters realistic :D As for where this is going I may surprise you but who knows XD**

**Kath46: Thank you :D I love switching up the point of view so people get to read different thoughts**

**Guest: Here's the next chapter! **

**IaMcHrIsSi: I know right, it's so fluffy :)**

**Jimmyle311: Aww you have me blushing :$ Thank you!**

**Sue Grabon: Thanks so much :D**

_Previously in Bleeding Love:_

"_You've had a lot of people worried Kens."_

"_You?"_

_He still hadn't released my hand so he just squeezed it tighter, "Especially me."_

**Chapter 5: Grateful Smiles-**

I was once again begging Kensi to open her eyes. I wanted nothing more than to look into her mismatched eyes again and tell her how much I truly loved her. After she almost crashed I knew that she could hear me.

"Come on Kens. I didn't think you were so high maintenance. What happened to my Wonder Woman?" Suddenly her heart rate sped up and she looked like she was chocking. "Nurse!" I yelled. Looking at Kensi crashing for the third time in only a few days I was freaking out that I would lose her. The nurse came in and rushed to Kensi's side.

"Hello Traci! I need you to let all of the air in your lungs out okay. Just breathe out." She slowly pulled the tube out of Kensi's throat and put it on a tray beside her. "Welcome back to us Traci. Can you open your eyes for me?" For the first time in 5 days I saw Kensi's eyes and that was enough to start the tears. God I had cried far too much in the past few days. "Mr. Wyler can you turn off the lights?" My attention was brought back to me when I heard my alias. I jumped up and turned off the white lights of the room. When I turned back Kensi had opened her eyes again. "A hello! You've been through a rough couple of days glad to see you are back with us! I'll leave you with your fiancé. I'll be back with your doctor in a couple of minutes." She then gave us a smile and walked away.

Kensi made a noise like she was trying to talk and I knew that after 5 days breathing through a tube her throat would be sore. So I grabbed the glass of water on her bedside and held it up to her lips, still holding her hand. She pushed away the glass and tried speaking again.

"Fiancé?"

I started laughing. "That would be what you would focus on after getting shot... It was Hetty's idea. You are Traci Gilbert and I'm your worried fiancé, Jason Wyler. It was the only way she could get me in here with you."

"That's Hetty. The team?"  
"Sam and Callen are at the boatshed currently trying to get the guy who shot you to reveal who he works for –"

"Bastard!" Her voice was weak but I laughed at the conviction in her voice, "I'll shoot him." She said, glaring at the thought of someone taking her down.

"You'd have to get in line! Nell and Eric are in Ops, also trying to find the boss and Hetty is of course over seeing all of this. Everyone has been checking in on you whenever they can. You've had a lot of people worried Kens."

"You?"

I thought about releasing her hand, not wanting to fracture this already fragile partnership, but I needing to touch her and make sure she was okay. So instead I just squeezed it tighter and replied, "Especially me."

* * *

Even though I had just woken up after 5 days I felt exhausted. My eyelids were flickering shut but Deeks shook me awake again. My throat was still sore so I didn't even bother speaking. I just shot him a very clear glare and went to close my eyes.

"Hey no need for that. I know your sleepy Kens but you need to stay awake so the doctor can check you out." I made an angry noise but fought to stay awake. Just at that moment the doctor walked into the room.

Honestly, I wasn't really paying attention to what the doctor was saying to me. Deeks was listening enough for both of us. Dr. Grayson seemed to understand that I was exhausted and finally left, leaving me to sleep. My eyes had slipped shut again but opened them when I felt Deeks' hand slipping out of my own. He noticed my eyes were open and explained,

"I'm just calling the team to let them know that you're awake. I'll be right back."

And for some reason I cannot explain, I waited until Deeks was once again sitting in the chair at my bedside, holding my hand, to fall into the land of dreams.

* * *

Both Sam and I were standing beside the suspect, one hand on the table and leaning towards the man handcuffed to the chair. Together we made an extremely intimidating pair but obviously the man this guy worked for was even worse, we were getting nothing out of him.

"I will ask you one last time. Who do you work for?" Sam tried again.

"And I will tell you again. I ain't saying nothing."

I rubbed my face. We had been going around in circles for days with this guy. I was just thinking about how nice it would be to get some good news when my phone rang. Nodding to Sam I left him with the suspect and walked outside.

"Callen."

"Hey Callen it's Deeks – "

"Why are you calling? Did something happen with Kensi?" My heart rose into my throat.

"Relax Callen! Kensi's awake… we'll she was awake; I think she is asleep again. The doctor says that he would like to keep her for observation for another 3 days but if she is good after that, we can bring her home."

Suddenly it was like a weight had been lifted off my chest. Kensi was going to be okay.

"Thanks Deeks. I'll go tell Sam. We'll be there in about a half an hour." I walked into the interrogation room, fighting to keep the smile off of my face. "Sam, I've got news." Sam followed me outside and the grin showed on my face. "Kensi's awake."

* * *

"Well if it isn't our resident Sleeping Beauty."

I found myself waking from a deep sleep again, groaning. Opening my eyes, I saw that there were more people around my bedside. Sam was the one who had spoken to me.

"Dream about three wise man. Then I saw Deeks." The team laughed at the words I said another time I had been unconscious.

"Good to see your face Kensi." Callen said with a smile.

"Worried Callen?" He only smiled and squeezed my hand. It was then that I noticed Deeks still hadn't let go of my hand. He seemed to know where my mind was going and went to remove his hand. However I gripped it and pulled it back into it's spot. I sent him a grateful smile, letting him know without words (as was my specialty), how thankful I was for everything he had been doing.

"So Kens, how are you feeling?"  
"Sore throat. Sore chest. Tired. Freaking fantastic. But want out." Callen laughed. Even my croaky voice wasn't stopping my frustration. Callen had to understand what I was feeling. Next to him, I was the least cooperative patient of NCIS. It didn't matter how much I was hurt, I wanted out of the hospital.

"Don't worry Fern. Hey no need to glare! The doc says that you need to stay for 3 more days but if you're still good then you can go home." I started smiling; three days couldn't come fast enough. I turned to Callen and Sam,

"So the guy spill?" They shook their heads sadly.

"Nope. But now that you're awake we'll set Deeks on him and see what happens."

"Deeks hasn't interrogated him yet?" Even as I spoke I knew what the answer was going to be.

"Nope. He hasn't left your bedside since you were brought in here." Deeks blushed and ducked his head. I squeezed his hand and spoke again,

"Ah he was probably only here to steal my jello. Payback for the last time he was shot." It was Deeks' turn to send me a grateful smile.

Callen and Sam stayed awhile but then they had to get back on the shooter. Nell and Eric dropped by and even Hetty was there for a while but finally it was only Deeks and I again.

"Thank you Deeks."

"For what?" He looked at me confused.

"For being here."

Deeks smiled. "You're my partner Kens. You would do the same for me."

"I know. But still thank you."

* * *

I was rejoicing that Kensi was finally awake. I had missed her witty remarks and our daily arguments. However my happiness also was filled with nerves. I had confessed a lot of things to Kensi while she was in a coma, a lot of things about our unspoken 'thing' that I wasn't quite sure I was ready to acknowledge. It was only thing spilling my guts to unconscious Kensi, it was another to talk to wide awake Kensi.

I looked down at Kensi who had fallen asleep once again. One question had been plaguing my mind since she had woken up. How much did she remember?

* * *

**A/N: I'm not quite sure I like this chapter because I kept changing POV but I felt like I had to. I'm thinking one or two chapters until the end. And I already know what the sequel is going to be but I need some input from my amazing readers. So in a review tell me….**

**1. What would you call a human trafficking ring for young Mexican girls?**

**2. What is a good name for a drug cartel?**

**3. And if you were the writer, how would the two bad guys escape from prison?**

**You answer and you get a dedication in the sequel so let me know :D (Good old bribery xD)**

**Review please,**

**Novelnerd97**


	6. Road to Recovery

**DISCLAIMER:** Game is looking. Game recognizes nothing.

**To my reviewers- **

**Guest: Thank you!**

**BlueTigress: Well glad you story alerted now :) Thanks for reviewing.**

**Taylenc: Haha well I have some plans that result around that point so keep reading :D Sorry for causing the angst.**

**Kenza: Thank you so much for your input (and no, your answers do not suck)! I'll keep it in mind while writing the story :) It will be up soon!**

**Kath46: Haha its okay, I appreciate that you're reading it. I'm glad the different POV's weren't too confusing for you :)**

**DensiFan101: Thanks for the link, I'll use it for research :D**

**Jmlane1966: Aww I'm blushing :$ I'm glad that you think I'm doing the characters justice. I also love fluff between Kensi and Deeks, hence why there is so much sweetness. Thank you for being so nice to me (I surly don't deserve it XD) but thank you anyways. Keep reading!**

**Jimmyle311: Thanks! Deeks is really loyal, you see it in Blye, K. when he lets Kensi go even though he wants to do nothing but protect her. **

**Secretxlittledarling: Here is more :D And like I said, that's what I was thinking so we'll have to see when I post the sequel.**

**That Aussie Gurl: I already responded but I just want to thank you for reviewing XD **

** -Deeks: I am already writing the sequel so alert me and keep reading :)**

_Previously in Bleeding Love:_

_I looked down at Kensi who had fallen asleep once again. One question had been plaguing my mind since she had woken up. How much did she remember?_

**Chapter 6: Road to Recovery-**

Days had passed and it was once again my turn to stand guard outside Agent Blye's room. Deeks was, as always, sitting by her bedside talking to her. I gained some respect for the detective, after seeing his dedication to his partner.

Deeks was rambling like usual and suddenly I heard a choking noise from inside the room. Deeks screamed for a nurse and she ran past me, into the room. I peaked from the door, watching as the nurse removed the tube from Agent Blye's throat and told Deeks that she was waking up. No one could deny the look of happiness on his face.

I spent the day listening as Agent Blye got caught up on what she had missed and assuring her teammates that she was in fact, fine. I could tell though that she was exhausted and wanted out of the hospital. I couldn't blame her. Hating hospitals seems to run in cops blood, I know I never liked it.

Finally everyone had left and Agent Blye was alone with Deeks once more. I felt like a teenage girl but I was extremely curious and peaking my head through the door to listen in on the two partners.

"Thank you Deeks." She said honestly, looking into his eyes.

"For what?" He asked.

"For being here." He squeezed Blye's hand and smiled.

"You're my partner Kens. You would do the same for me." It was then that I felt like I was intruding on a private moment and went back to staring at the nurse's station. However that didn't stop me from here what was said next.

"I know. But still, thank you."

I started thinking about Deeks. It was how close he was to his last female partner that burned him and got her killed. I remember Deeks announcing that never again was he going to have a female partner. I couldn't blame him; I would feel pretty damn guilty too. So of course Deeks wouldn't want to get close to another female partner. However it looked to me like it was because they were so close that the agent was sitting in the hospital bed. I remembered how Deeks held Blye's hand and confessed his love to her while she was in a coma. Playing with fire after getting burned could be just considered stupid. However anyone that wasn't blind could see the chemistry between the two and see that they really were perfect for each other.

I still didn't like Deeks and I doubt I ever would. But I had seen some of the horror that Deeks saw every day and I couldn't help but be glad that Deeks had someone to confide in. No one deserved to go through that alone.

* * *

_"Kensi!" I heard Deeks scream. I turned around and saw the bullets that were heading towards me. I tried to duck but I wasn't fast enough and next thing I knew I felt a white-hot pain in my chest. It was like someone was stabbing me with a hot iron. The edges of my vision were turned black but I watched the scene around me like I was watching a movie – unconnected, and not there. _

_ The gunman raised his gun again and pressed the trigger again, this time aiming for my head. Deeks yelled "NO!" and shot bullets at the man but he wasn't fast enough. I saw the bullet flying towards me._

_ "No! No – don't shoot! No!"_

_ "Kensi!"_

_ "No. Deeks!"_

_ "Kensi. Come on Kensi, wake up!"_

"Kensi wake up!"

My eyes flew open and it took a few seconds for me to take in the scene around me. I wasn't back in that warehouse and I wasn't under fire. I was with Deeks in the hospital and the gunman was locked up in the boatshed.

Deeks was stroking my hair, trying to calm me down. "Shhh Kens. It was a dream. Nothing more than a bad dream."

Tears leaked from my eyes unwillingly and Deeks wiped them away with his thumb. I leaned into the warmth from his hand and took comfort from his presence. The dream had felt so real. I know that's not what happened but that didn't change my anxiety over the possibility that I may have died.

Dying is an occupational hazard for us. Every week I chased suspects, got shot at, almost kidnapped, blown up and, seduced criminals – all with the chance of death. I wasn't new to the thought of death. However I had only felt like I had come that close to death twice before. Once when I stood in the room of lasers after being kidnapped by the Russians, and again when Claremont shot me. I knew that doing the job I did there was always a chance of being injured or dying, however the idea of death terrified me.

I found myself falling back into the world of dreams, lulled by the feeling of Deeks stroking my hair and the sound of him mumbling comforting words to me. Suddenly I was dreaming again.

This dream was much different than the first. I was back in a coma, and was able to hear everything around me but unable to move. I heard Deeks beside me. Something about this scene seemed incredibly familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You hear that Kensi. You're a fighter Kens so keep fighting. Just open your eyes Kens. I miss you. I... I love you Kensi. I don't know why I couldn't get the courage to tell you earlier. God I am so stupid! Now you might never know..."

I wanted nothing more than to respond to him. Tell him that I loved him too. Tell him that I was sorry I hadn't told him earlier and that I constantly pushed him away. But my body refused to obey me and I remained silent.

I rolled over in my sleep and the jostling of my chest sent a sharp pain through me. I was startled awake for the second time that night. Automatically I looked over at Deeks and saw that he had fallen asleep, his head on our intertwined hands. I smiled at the blonde detective and closed my eyes again, falling asleep within seconds. When I woke up in the morning the strange dreams had faded into my subconscious, and I forgot all about them.

* * *

For the first time in over a week I left the hospital and Kensi's side. Now that she was finally awake it was time for me to stay true to my word and interrogate the shooter. Now Callen and Sam obviously didn't listen to me because I'm pretty sure its illegal to lock someone in a room for 5 days without explanation…

I walked into the main area of the boatshed and looked at the monitor. Callen and Sam were both leaning in towards this guy and he was saying nothing. Let me tell you that is an impressive feat because Callen and Sam can be scary! But then again, so could I. So I walked down the hallway into the interrogation room.

"Sam. Callen. I can take it from here." They stopped their questioning and from the look on my face imminently knew what I was going for.

"Look Deeks… This probably isn't the best – "

I glared at Callen. "I said I can take it from here." They nodded and left, leaving the shooter and me alone. He then looked at me and spoke,

"So what's this? Instead of good cop and bad cop, I get bad cop, bad cop, then good cop?"

I wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smirk off his face. "Nope. If you thought they were bad your day is about to get way worse. You're getting bad cop, worse cop, and scary cop. Guess which one I am?" For once I didn't have to be an alias or fake my anger. I honestly wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of this guy.

"So let me make one thing very clear. You're going to tell me everything you know because if not, I will not hesitate to tell my colleagues outside to shut the cameras off and beat the crap out of you. You know why? Because you're the reason that my partner is lying in a hospital bed. But you know, I'm not the one you should be worried about."

* * *

"Do you think he is going to kill him?" Sam didn't even have an answer for me.

"I hope not. Too much paperwork." I send Sam a smile. We both knew that Deeks was too committed to his job to do something stupid. But that didn't guarantee that this guy was going to walk out of the interrogation room without some sort of bruises.

* * *

This guy looked significantly more worried than he did when I walked in but he was still trying to be in control. "What? The big guys out there?"

"Oh no douche bag, we already established that I'm much worse than them. But the one you should really be worried about is the agent you shot. First thing she said after waking up from her coma was that she was going to shoot the bastard who shot her. And trust me you don't want to be on her hit list… She practices shooting in the groin. So you going to make things easier on yourself?" When he didn't reply I decided that he needed some pushing. I knew that Callen and Sam wouldn't come in on me, hell Callen once screwed with a suspect by pretending to ultimately kill someone, so I was good. I pushed the shooter off his chair and put my foot on his throat, pushing down. "You going to make things easier on yourself?"

Finally he coughed and promised to spill everything he knew. I got off of him and walked out of the room, leaving him to pick himself off the floor.

"He is now all yours." I said to Callen. He and Sam nodded at me and went into the room to pick up everything this guy spilled on the floor. The whole time I was interrogating this guy all I could think was how I wanted to pick Kensi up from the hospital and take her home. So I imediently got in the car and headed to go see Kens again.

* * *

"So Kens… What was it like? Being in a coma?" I was packing, finally being allowed to leave the hospital, and looked up from my go bag to see Deeks' face. I could tell he wasn't joking and wanted an honest answer.

"Honestly… I don't remember… Last thing I remember blacking out after being shot and next thing I know, I was waking up with a tube shoved down my throat… Why?" For a second I saw Deeks' face fall but he quickly covered it up with his signature grin. However I noticed that this grin didn't meet his eyes.

"Oh just curious…" So I turned back to my bag, focusing on grabbing my clothes excited to get out of the uncomfortable hospital gown, knowing that there was more to the story but Deeks wasn't quite ready to share.

* * *

"So Kens… What was it like? Being in a coma?" I was praying that Kensi couldn't hear my heart, threatening to burst out of my chest. Did she remember anything that was said to her in her time asleep? She paused, thinking, and then replied,

"Honestly… I don't remember… Last thing I remember blacking out after being shot and next thing I know, I was waking up with a tube shoved down my throat… Why?"

My heart fell. She didn't remember. She didn't remember my confession of love and to her we were still nothing more than partners. "Oh just curious." She turned back to her bag and I looked out the window, thinking. I could tell her again but something stopped me. Kens had just been shot; the last thing she needed was a love confession from a partner that she didn't return. So I pushed the thought into the back of my mind looking up at the now fully dressed Kensi.

"So, what do you say? Beer, burgers, and Top Model tonight? Maybe nurse Deeks can give you a sponge bath?" I could handle being only Kensi's partner and friend if that's what she needed.

"Definitely!" She said, giving me a dazzling smile. Okay so maybe I couldn't handle it…

**A/N: And now we are finished! I want to thank everyone that favourited and alerted my story, and me and reviewed **_**Bleeding Love**_**. Every review made me jump for joy and when I really didn't feel like writing it was your praise that got me to post the new chapter. Remember to keep your eyes open for the sequel, which will be called **_**Knight in Shining… Wetsuits?**_** and should be up soon. **

**Give me one last review,**

**Novelnerd97**

**P.S. I just wanted to apologize for probably failing at writing the interrogation D: And if any of the medical information is wrong… well I never claimed to be a doctor… Haha xD And sorry for it being so short to finish but I'm actually very happy with it! :)**


End file.
